bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dr. Kahl's TRIGGERED robot/War of the bees
Chapter 1 war of the bees Rascal bee: sir? Riley bee: yes? rascal bee: we have a problem. Riley bee: what is it? rascal bee: well, the blue bees took over the dandelion field... Again.. *Riley bee spits out his coffee* Riley bee: WHAT?! Rascal bee: yep they did. Riley bee: I'll need to get all the red bees. This means war. Riley bee: ALL RED BEES! REPORT TO THE ROOF... NOW!!!! *a few minutes later... * Riley bee: all of you, blue bees keep taking over the fields, we need to win this war! demon bee: how do we do that? Riley bee: we have cannons, and stuff, duh. Rad bee: yep. We're gonna win. *meanwhile at the white HQ...* robot bee: all right everybody... We're gonna take over this mountain! Music bee: we will win! All colorless bees: yeah! robot bee: EVERYONE, MOVE OUT! *1 hour later...* Bucko bee: WE WILL WIN! Riley bee: NO, WE WILL! *every red and blue bee stopped fighting and looked at the mountain* Riley and bucko bee: huh? Riley bee: bees, what's happening? *all red and blue bees point at the robot bee and his team* *Riley and bucko bee spot the robot bee and his team* Riley and bucko bee: umm... o_0 Robot bee: ATTACK!!!! *all red and blue bees retreat to their HQ* Bucko bee: WHAT DO WE DO RILEY BEE?! Riley bee: I know what to do. We need to team up. Bucko bee: AGREED. *The red and blue bees teamed up and fought the colorless bees* Chapter 2 *4 hours later when the war ended* Riley bee: the war is over. We destroyed the robot bee and his minions. *all the event bees (aka. The elders) approaches Riley and bucko bee* Riley and bucko bee: who are you guys? all the elder bees: we are the elders. We lead this mountain. We realized this war was happaning. Riley bee: do you know about these colorless bees? Bear bee: well, this robot bee is their leader, and they have raided lots of mountains. And since you defeated them, us elders have a reward for you. Riley bee: what are the rewards? bucko bee: yeah, what are the rewards? the elder bees: here it is. Riley bee and bucko bee: woah Elder bees: impressive right? Riley and bucko bee: yeah. elder bees: oh, and these items are known as "red extract" and " blue extract" Elder bees: Riley gets red, bucko gets blue. Elder bees: oh, and take these recipes, it will allow you to make more of it. And take these empty jars as well. You will need them. Riley and bucko bee: got it! Chapter 3 *at the red HQ* Riley bee: man, opening these empty jars is hard man! Demon bee: should I try? Riley bee: ok, go ahead *demon bee opens it* Demon bee: there. Riley bee: thank you. *at the blue HQ...* Bucko bee: ninja bee, I need help opening this! Ninja bee: ok. *ninja bee opens it* Ninja bee: there you go boss. Bucko bee: thank you *back at the red HQ* Rascal bee: umm.. What is this spike doing here? Demon bee: rascal, I have a bad feeling about this... Rascal bee: should we speak with the leader? Demon bee: yeah Demon and rascal bee: BOSS! *Riley bee spits out his coffee again* Riley bee: what now? Demon bee: rascal needs to show you something IMPORTANT... Rascal bee: yeah. Riley bee: ok. *Riley, demon, and rascal bee outside* Riley bee: what is it? Rascal bee: this spike right here. Riley bee: hmm... I have never seen this here before.. Demon bee: I don't think you should get too close, I have a bad feeling about this spike. Rascal bee: vicious bee is not a elder, nor is crimson, or cobalt. *crimson bee comes outside* Crimson bee: guys, what's happening? Riley bee: oh hey crimson, there is this strange spike out here.. Crimson bee: well, I know what to do, I'll get cobalt bee. *crimson bee knocks on blue HQ's door* Bucko bee: who could that bee? Cobalt bee: I'll answer the door. *cobalt bee opens the door* Cobalt bee: oh hey crimson bee! Crimson bee: Hi Cobalt bee: do you need me? Crimson bee: yeah, rascal bee found something in the rose field. Cobalt bee: ok, I'm coming to check it out. *crimson bee arrives back at the red HQ with cobalt bee* Chapter 4 *crimson bee and cobalt bee awaken the vicious bee* Vicious bee: HOW DARE YOU AWAKEN ME! Crimson and cobalt bee: GET OUTTA THIS FIELD! YOUR NOT WELCOME! *vicious bee tries to impale crimson and cobalt bee with spikes* Vicious bee: HAHAHA!!!! *crimson and cobalt bee sting him* Vicious bee: OW! *crimson and cobalt bee take him down* Vicious bee: ok ok, you win. Crimson bee: what a fight. Cobalt bee: agreed. *cobalt bee heads back to the blue HQ* *vicious bee leaves* Crimson bee: now that hes gone, should we speak with the blue bees? Riley bee: no, I don't wanna start another war, or get into a argument with bucko bee. Rascal bee: let's just go back inside, its getting dark out. Riley bee: yeah. The sun is setting. *2 hours after nightfall* ???: Time to take these red extracts... Riley bee: zzz... *the unknown creature/bee takes the red extracts* *the unknown creature/bee heads to the blue HQ* ???: Gonna take these blue extracts very quietly... These are very special, so I need to be quiet. *the unknown creature goes to the 15 bee area and goes into the werewolf cave* ???: Hehe, finally got the extracts, like the werewolf told me to. Werewolf: your back. Finally. ???: Yeah, I got the extracts. Werewolf: perfect! We're gonna make something from this. Chapter 5 *when the sun comes up* Riley bee: WHAT!!!!! *rad bee comes into Riley bee's throne room* Rad bee: what's wrong boss? Riley bee: OUR RED EXTRACT IS GONE! AND THAT MANUAL! Rad bee: WAIT WHAT?! Riley bee: IT MUST'VE BEEN THE BLUE BEES! rad bee: YEAH! LET'S GO OVER THERE, AND GET OUR RED EXTRACT BACK! Riley bee: ALL RED BEES GET TO THE ROOF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riley bee: so... Our red extract was stolen... Crimson bee: ... All other red bees: ... Riley bee: so we're heading to the blue hq to confront them... *5 minutes later...* *Riley bee Riley bee pounds in the door* *bucko bee answers the door* Bucko bee: umm... Why are all of you here? Riley bee: did you take our red extract?!?! Bucko bee: what? No. Riley bee: get cobalt bee, since he never lies, get him. Bucko bee: ok I'll get him. *30 seconds later* Cobalt bee: why do you think we took your red extract? Riley bee: cause its gone! Cobalt bee: well, our blue extract is gone! Riley bee: wait, if our red extract is gone, and your blue extract is gone, and none of us stole neither's extract, should we speak to the elders about this? Cobalt bee: sure. come with me, everyone. I know where they are. All bees: ok. *10 minutes later...* Category:Blog posts